Donald's Diary
Donald's Diary is an animated short starring Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie. This notably marks Daisy Duck's last appearance in the Golden Age of Animation. Synopsis In the beginning, on the 29th of February, Donald walks along the neighborhood (which looks to be in San Francisco) whistling and minding his own business in hopes he would be destined to find the girl of his dreams. Daisy, at home, hears him and gets herself ready in a beautiful red dress in order for Donald to notice her. She does several attempts (drop her cloth, appear at the bookstore, pretending to faint, and pretending to drown) but without success. Daisy then makes a trap for Donald. Donald got swept off his feet literally and the two fall in love. As they date, they watch a movie at a drive-in in the rain, they dine at a diner, watch the lake by the bridge, and they carve their names on a tree, which had other carvings of Daisy and her previous boyfriends. Donald and Daisy win each other over with a kiss. The next day, Donald gets invited to meet her family, Donald gets greeting with a water pistol from Daisy's brothers (Huey, Dewey, and Louie), Daisy also introduces him to her deaf mother (who look exactly like James Whistler's portrait of "Arrangement in Grey and Black") and her crazed photographer father, whom Donald believed were his kind of people. Donald goes to the jewelry store to pick up an engagement ring and returns to Daisy's place, where the boys dance happily for him and gets money from Donald. Donald calls out "Anybody home?". Daisy calls back "Be down as soon as I powder my nose, dreamer!" and takes a shower. Donald goes excited as Daisy's parents set the stage up for his big moment. Donald then begins to dream. As he does, he finds himself in a dream world where he meets Daisy and proposes. Daisy responds "Would I?! Baby!!" making Donald's dreams come true The two happily wed and drove off, after Daisy gets rid of a trailer in order to plan for their honeymoon. The boys also ride in the back, but Donald angrily kicks them out making Daisy cry and feel hurt. Although she was loyal, she was also very sensitive and had a wonderful sense of value (as she looks at a ring Donald gave her and believing it looked worthless). They go to their dream cottage at the hill and Donald exhaustedly carried her to the door and kicks it open where Daisy's mother yells out "Don't track no mud on them floors!" After the honeymoon and during the marriage, Donald and Daisy's marriage was not as Donald expected. Donald would sometimes be afraid of her looking drowsy and as Donald got home, Daisy would take his money and inadvertently burn Donald's meal. Daisy also invites her whole family for dinner leaving Donald nothing. As Donald sits in his chair, Daisy steals it and sternly tells him "The garbage, buster!" Donald does so as he began to see a change in her. As he leaves to get away, Daisy pulls him back in and locks him in a pillory forcing him to do dishes and making him a prisoner in his own home. Donald wonders if this was the wedded bliss he had hoped for. Donald then began losing his identity and literally became a robot. Daisy slaves him around shouting "Cut the grass! Wash the dishes! Beat the rugs! Take out the cat! Mop the floor! Dust the furniture! Water the flowers!" until Donald goes crazily exhausted and explodes like a bomb. Somehow, it was all just a bad dream as Daisy sweetly says "Donald? Donald! Dreamer boy, wake up!" Donald slowly wakes up until he shoots up and screams in horror and runs out leaving a duck-shaped hole in the door never to return thus calling off the wedding. On the last scene, Donald writes in his diary "It was a narrow escape. Though I was born when I kissed her, I died when we parted." Donald then hears a bugle play a fanfare and runs out guarding a fort in the desert with a French tricolor flag on it. Donald had added in his diary "But I lived for a little while". Trivia * Donald's House from the show Quack Pack is very likely based on Donald and Daisy's house from this short. Releases Television * Walt Disney Presents, episode #6.23: "This is Your Life, Donald Duck" * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, episode #8.6: "Inside Donald Duck" * The New Mickey Mouse Club, episode #1.18 * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #34 * From Disney With Love * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #1 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #39 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.46: "Disney Dreams" Home video VHS * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Cartoon Collections, Vol. 2 * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Starring Donald & Daisy DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume Four * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Best Pals - Donald & Daisy Gallery 5large.jpg Donalds diary 6.jpg Donalds diary 7.jpg Donalds diary 8.jpg Donalds diary 9.jpg Donalds diary 10.jpg Donalds diary 11.jpg Donalds diary 12.jpg Donalds diary 13.jpg Donalds diary 14.jpg Donaldsdiaryroom2.jpg Tumblr n0sq74OEOK1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n0sqa0XQMQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1954-diary-6.jpg 1954-diary-5.jpg 1954-diary-4.jpg 1954-diary-3.jpg 1954-diary-2.jpg Tumblr lxv951H9fy1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr_ml62wjKHPA1qbrdf3o1_500.gif Donaldsdiaryvestibule.jpg Donaldsdiarytitle2.jpg Donaldsdiarytitle.jpg Donaldsdiarystreetcorner2.jpg Donaldsdiarystreetclosepan5.jpg Donaldsdiarystreetclosepan2.jpg Donaldsdiarystreetclosepan.jpg Donaldsdiarypark2.jpg Donaldsdiarypark.jpg Donaldsdiaryopenpanstreet2.jpg Donaldsdiaryopenpanstreet.jpg Donaldsdiarychangeroom.jpg Tumblr mm2a70v3Ap1qbrdf3o2 500.gif Tumblr mm2a70v3Ap1qbrdf3o1 500.gif Donaldsdiarystreetclosepan3.jpg Tumblr_mo1ywnY1EF1qhcrb0o1_r1_500.gif Tumblr lxvaxqlB4o1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_lxv8n1YLAd1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr lxuzoeWPhJ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Donald-Duck-Flowers-and-Present-.jpg Tumblr lz3lk8MKsi1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr mipiymgjoU1qbrdf3o1 500.gif Tumblr_nv9tmnmztg1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Donald_reading_a_newspaper.jpg Donald and Daisy's house in San Francisco.jpg Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1954 shorts